bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.)
The is a MOAB-Class Bloon that was first introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. Currently, the B.F.B. is the 2nd highest ranked and 2nd slowest Bloon in the BTD series, after the new Z.O.M.G. B.F.B.'s other appearances include Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons Super Monkey. As its name suggests: *It is brutal as B.F.B.s need to be inflicted tons of damage *It makes you lose a ton of lives *It floats since it is blimp-like *It is large, which is the definition of behemoth. It is a colossal bloon which can easily be identified by its sinister eyes, blimp-like appearance, red and white color in Bloons TD 4, it's red in Bloons TD 5, and its anti-monkey symbol. In Bloons TD 4, its first appearance is round 60, which is the final round before Freeplay Mode on Medium Difficulty. In Bloons Super Monkey, it only appears in the last wave, and it takes much longer to pop than in Bloons TD 4. When fighting it, it takes a large amount of hits to pop but the extremely slow speed compensates for that. Like the M.O.A.B, escaping will result in a game over since it deals 2,884 damage in Bloons TD 4 (3164 bfb1.png|The 4 stages of BFB health bfb2.png|The 4 stages of BFB health bfb3.png|The 4 stages of BFB health bfb4.png|The 4 stages of BFB health in Bloons TD 5), unless Healthy Bananas earns sufficient lives to let the B.F.B. pass. However, damaging the B.F.B. reduces the lives lost. Popping it rewards a total of 1525 Money, and releases 4 M.O.A.B.s. __TOC__ Combat Bfb.JPG|Two Sun Gods attack a B.F.B. (BTD4) SungodBFB.png|A Sun God uses sunrays for Combat. Monkey Pirates!.png|Monkey Buccaneer taking down a B.F.B. asdf.jpg|Even more BFBs get taken down by Monkey Pirates. Dartling gun vs BFB.png|Several Dartling Guns attack BFBs Monkey Town Battles BFB.png|A High Energy Beacon combating a BFB bfb.jpg|A triple dart thrower attacking a BFB The B.F.B. is the second highest ranked bloon to date. It is immune to Monkey Glue and the Ice Tower, but it is also the second-slowest bloon in the game. Attention should always be focused on Z.O.M.G's, B.F.B's and M.O.A.B's should they show up as they are serious threats. During later rounds (round 80+) multiple B.F.B's show up in a single round, as well as multiple M.O.A.B's. One of the best ways to deal with B.F.B.s is to pile them with powerful towers such as Sun Gods and fully upgraded Bomb Towers(M.O.A.B Maulers). Be sure to get ready to pop the 4 M.O.A.B's released upon popping a B.F.B. It is hard to pop with darts. Bloons Super Monkey The B.F.B. appears in Bloons Super Monkey. It is almost impossible to pop the B.F.B. with only Death Ray Vision. Try using Quad M.O.A.B. and Death Ray together with Plasma (Multi and Super if necessary). It takes a longer time to pop it than in Bloons TD 4, in which it roughly has the RBE of a Z.O.M.G.. Only one appears in the game, but it is still a serious threat. If you don't pop enough bloons and it escapes, you lose the game. It is also the last enemy encountered. Instead of releasing MOABs when popped, it will explode into a variety of pinks to reds. While being hurt, it will release red bloons. Strategies Trivia *B.F.B.s are so tough that: **It takes around 60 sets of Road Spikes to pop a B.F.B, which equals 600 spike damage in total (or in BTD5, 660.) **A Sun God cannot destroy a B.F.B. alone in BTD 4 (unless if on Ocean Road or Daisy Track). **It takes at least 20 M.O.A.B. Mauler missiles to pop. *In Bloons TD5 iOS (before version 1.1), Round 65 (the last Round for Medium) doesn't have any B.F.B.s. *It only takes 1 Sniper Monkey 4-1 to bring a B.F.B. to a standstill. *The B.F.B. in Bloons Super Monkey presumably has the health of a Z.O.M.G.. *999 B.F.B's appear on Round 250, the "unofficial" final round of Bloons TD 4 (The B.F.B.s will go fast). *The B.F.B. is the icon of Apopalypse Mode in Bloons TD 4. *The B.F.B. has a mouth as shown in the Apopalypse mode on the iPhone version. *In Bloons TD 4, the monkey in the anti-monkey symbol is the same as the Bloons monkey. *Super Monkey Storms do about 700 damage to B.F.Bs in Bloons Tower Defense 5. *In Bloons TD 4 iOS, Sun Gods do better against B.F.Bs than in BTD4. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles